


Sexy Legs

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: DON'T DIE GON!!!!, Fluff, Killua has some nice legs, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Mmmmmhmmmm, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon just wanted him to wear a new outfit.... aged up KilluGon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Legs

He didn’t want to wear them. Not even a little bit. But when Gon looked at him with those big expecting eyes…

“Fine. But only this once! If you ever bring this up again, I will rip your heart out of your chest!” Gon just smiled and ignored Killua’s threat.

“Alright!” Gon handed him a pair of long socks and a t-shirt. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in thigh hugh socks.” Killua snorted. The last thing he expected from Gon was that he liked black thigh high socks and t-shirts.

“This is quite the fetish you have…”

“It’s only for you.” Gon reassured as he sat on the bed and watched as Killua stripped and pulled on the huge t-shirt. Five of him could fit in this! He glanced at his lover and sighed as he realized Gon was staring intently at his legs.

“You’ll burn them off with that look.” Killua said with a slight laugh. Gon looked up at him and smiled. It was too innocent for the intentions he had after this.

“Sorry, you just have such pretty legs. I never get tired of looking at them.” Gon went back to staring and Killua pulled on the first sock, slowly pulling it up his leg. With Gon watching, it somehow seemed dirty, like he was doing something like foreplay.

Okay, that thought really embarrassed him and he was sure he was blushing.

He finally pulled it all the way up and started on the next one. He was even more aware of Gon when his lover shifted, never taking his eyes off of him.

“Gon, this is really embarrassing…” Killua murmured as he continued to drag it up his leg.

“Why? It’s just you and me. I’m the only one who’s going to see you like this.” true enough.

He finished pulling it up and stood there, unsure what to do now. Gon didn’t help any. All he did was stare Killua up and down, making him shuffle his feet shyly.

What the hell was Gon thinking?

“Killua.” Gon finally spoke. Killua looked up to see Gon patting the spot on the bed next to him and of course, without thinking twice, he sat. Gon suddenly grabbed one of his legs and slung it over his lap, inspecting it.

“Gon… Let go, please.” Killua tried asking politely. Gon didn’t seem to hear him as he ran his hand up Killua’s leg, making the poor silver-haired boy shiver. "Stop.“ he said more firmly. Still no response and he instead kissed his ankle. That was the last straw and Killua grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face. "I said stop.” he growled as he pulled his leg away.

“Aw~ But you look so cute in-” Killua shved the pillow harder into his face to cut him off.

“Don’t call me cute! See if I do this again!”

“Kiru-uh…” Gon mumbled through the pillow.

“I said no.”

“I wuv uw.”

“Love you too. Stay under the pillow until I say so.” Killua made sure to stick a few more pillows around Gon so he coulnd’t see and proceeded to get dressed. He loved Gon, but there were limits, and Killua was not going to throw away his pride. Not happening.


End file.
